2018 April Glimmerblossom Festival
The 19 April 2018 Glimmerblossom Festival Official Forum topic is https://forums.storm8.com/showthread.php?104096 This article was not copied from the topic, but the information should match. NOTE ON SKUNKUPINE SPAWNS: per the forum Skunkupines have become hard to get. For this event, they spawn from Elm Trees and Blossom Trees in addition to their usual spawns, which are Flowers, Corn, Wheat, Tomato, Sugar Cane, Fellora Plant, Pepe le Skunkupine, some Trees, Plants, Skunkupine Trap (5 Gems). Limited sources: Fire Fox, Teacup Poodle, Shi Tzu. This celebration of Japanese gardens features blue Blossoms, crafting paper lanterns, the blue Blossom Phoenix, upgrading the Blossom Dojo, and collecting fans. Decor prizes are earned by the number of fans collected by the individual and by the community. Most are also available from the Market for Gems. WARNING: the market Blossom Chest (50 Gems) is NOT guaranteed to drop a blossom phoenix egg!! Prizes Individual prizes Listed by cumulative number of fans needed: Community prizes: *Wall - also on market for 4 Gems. *Blossom Gate - also on market for 15 Gems *Blossom Gazebo - also on market for 150 Gems. Special Market Items for Purchase *Blossom Dojo - 1000 Coins. Required for event. Limit 1. *Blossom Tree - 2500 Coins. One is required; multiple allowed. Storable. Undocumented reports suggest that using only one tree has a better drop rate than multiple trees. *Blossom Path - "A path made of fallen Blossom Petals." This item is apparently not limited to the event - 2 Gems each. *Blossom Phoenix Trap - 20 Gems. *Grand Blossom Tree - this optional tree is *consumable* in 20 chops but has the "highest chance of Blossom Flowers and Blossoming Fire" (which is used for materials trade.) - 30 Gems. Festival Material Sources Required Purchases *One Blossom Dojo, a one-time purchase of 1000 Coins - collect fans every hour; upgrade for more fans per hour. *One Blossom Tree from Market for 2500 Coins. Respawn is instantaneous but drop is random (approximately 2 in 10.) This is a permanent item, like a flower - collect HUNDREDS of Blossom Flowers. Up to 440 are needed for this event. Also drops Blossoming Fire, used in a Castle Adventure Blossom Trade (4 hours) to get extra materials. May also spawn Skunkupines (see below). *multiple Elm Trees (400 Coins from Market.) - collect Green Glowworms (5 per Green Lantern) and spawn Skunkupines (see below). Required Material Sources *Ivy's Hut - collect Green Tassels (1 per Green Lantern) *Sparkling Mine - collect Blue Tassels (1 per Blue Lantern) *Chickens (optionally Swans) - collect Pink Tassels (2 per Pink Lantern) *Red Mushroom Circles - collect Pink Gloworms (2 per Pink Lantern) *Skunkupines will spawn while chopping Elms (or tending Blossom Tree) - collect Blue Glowworms (2 per Blue Lantern) *Ponds - spawn Blossom Phoenix (10 HP) to collect Feather for upgrading Blossom Dojo. (Also spawns from Mermaid Pond.) *Workshop - craft Paper Lanterns to upgrade Dojo. More of each color lantern are required for higher levels. :: Blossom Dojo Upgrades Fans dropped by the Dojo earn prizes. The higher the upgrade, the more fans drop every two hours (1, 2, 3, 6, 12, 25.) The materials to upgrade the Dojo depend on the player's level. 4 Blossom Feathers are required for each upgrade except the last, plus increasing quantities of each colored lantern. For a low-level player: *Level 2 - 1 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 3 - 1 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 4 - 2 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 5 - 4 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 6 - 6 of each lantern and NO feathers. For a higher level player: *Level 2 - 2 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 3 - 3 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 4 - 4 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 5 - 5 of each color Lantern and 4 feathers *Level 6 - 8 of each lantern and NO feathers ----------- Fans are welcome to contribute information on this event to help everyone enjoy it! Category:Events Category:Limited Quests